pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 3-Missile Wrist Rampage: Crystallised
This is episode 3 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode scene goes to eggmans base. Eggman: He he he he he! Conquering this puny planet will be a picnic! As an appetizer, I'll finish off this city! Decoe: Which robot will you use, Doctor? Eggman: Hm! Let's see...(looks at cards) They all look so lethal. Hmm... I can't choose! Huh! (puts cards in machine, chooses robot) Ah, Missile Wrist! Perfect fit! In the pipes... Knuckles: This whole thing is Sonic's and Crystal's fault! Amy: All Sonic and Crystal did was try and stop Eggman, they didn't mean for us to get sent here. Knuckles: Even if Dr Eggman is the one to blame, they shouldn't have pushed themselves so far! Amy: They're not afraid to fight back! Knuckles: Sonic just likes getting into fights for kicks! And Crystal followed him! Amy: I'm not going any further if you talk trash about my friends! Knuckles: I don't have time for this. See ya! Amy: You're not going to leave me alone down here, are you? Knuckles: Do what you want. That's your business Amy: This is going to be impossible! Hey come on Knuckles! Don't be mad, wait UP!! bit with beach and robot plays Eggman: There's nothing more fun then making waves at the beach! Well, now that we've established a beach ed here, let's set our sights on the city! at chris' house. tails is hosing tornado with chuck. Tails: I like to keep the Tornado nice and clean! Chuck: Tails, I'd love to study this plane's mechanics someday. Cheese and Cream are having a little tea party. Cheese is eating. Cream: Do you like that? Cheese nods Cream: I'm glad, Cheese. Chris: Hey! Tails! Tails: What's wrong, Chris? Crystal: Anything wrong? Chris: Where's Sonic? Cream: He left this morning. He was going somewhere to explore. Downtown I think. Chris: If the police spot Sonic, they'll try to catch him. Tails: Catch Sonic? I don't think so. Crystal: We managed to escape them last time, and Sonic wasn't even using full speed. Chris: I just hope he's careful. Tails: Hmm, that's not his style. Sonic likes danger. Crystal: Remember yesterday! flashback to when they were running through lasers. Crystal: He's almost never careful. Chris: We have to bring him back! Right away! back with Eggman and Wrist(going to call him wrist now.) Sarge: Hold it there! Take one more step and we'll open fire! Wrist:(takes three more steps) Sarge: Fire! they fire it(only in this episode, the laser sounds are mild gun noises) Eggman: UUuuh. There's a word for this. Bor-ing. they try flamethrower Sarge: That thing's toast! wrist deflects fire. Eggman: Hm hm hm hm! You cannot win! I can clobber you klutzes at will! Now roll over or get run over! Sarge: Uuuh, we give up! Eggman: I can't stand quitters! Give them what they deserve! with Tails and Crystal... Tails: This is like trying to find a hedgehog in a haystack! Crystal: And he's a really fast hedgehog that constantly moves! chris and chuck Chris yells random lines about Sonic(trying to find him of course, but not enough to put it on the page) Sonic:(thoughts) Looking at this icy mountain... makes me think of Crystal. Oh well, let's have some fun!(starts running, then jumps off cliff) back with Knux and Amy... Amy: Knuckles, can't we take a break? Knuckles: You take one if you want, I'm not stopping. Amy: Hmmm! (thoughts) A little casual conversation would lighten things up.(voice) So... what do you think our chances are of getting back home, Knuckles? Knuckles: We'll get back! For sure! Amy: How can we? Knuckles: I don't know... but we will, somehow, we will! No matter what it takes, I have to get back. It's my mission to guard the Master Emerald. Nothings going to stop me from doing my job. You can count on it. Until I do find a way back, I'm not going to rest or get sidetracked. (ground rumbles) Huh? What's that? Amy: Hooah... on the surface... bit with people plays. Eggman: Heh heh heh! Go to the roof, we can do more damage from up there! Wrist: Aknowledged.(uses claw to anchor roof) Eggman: (spots police cars) Ho ho ho ho ho! It seems we're attracting a crowd! Wrist: Proceeding to offer structural service(blasts to roof) Big Officer: Huh? Eggman: Let's get this show on the air(on television screens) Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman and I have some exciting news for you! Exciting for me that is and catastrophic for you! I have decided to take over your world and make it part of the new Eggman Empire! Resistance is futile and you'll submit to my rule or be swept away like dust buddies! Hoo ho ho ho ho ho! at Chris' house... Tails: So Eggman is here! Crystal: And he's still as ugly as ever! back on the city grounds Big Officer: Turn yourself in now, bud, or I'll hold your aim! Eggman: You must be joking. Big Officer: We're not playing around here, buddy! Pull over and show us your license and registration! Eggman: Hmmmmmmmmm... I'm the one giving the orders here! Big Officer: rr. Oh yeah, what makes you think so? Eggman: This makes me think so!(clicks fingers, wrist destroys nearby building) Eggman: Now will you surrender your city?! Big Officer: Uhh... sorry doc, that's not my call. We need to run it by the mayor. Eggman: Then go! And bring him to me! back at Chris' house... Tails is in Tornado, Crystal holding on to one of the wings. Tails: Come on Chris! Crystal: Let's go already! Chris: Ready, guys! Chuck: Good luck up there! And be careful! Tails: We'll be okay! Chris: We'll find Sonic and stop Dr. Eggman, don't you worry! Cream: Goodbye, guys! Tails: Okay, Chris, Crystal, Hang on tight! lift off. in the city... Eggman: Who are you? Mayor: I am the mayor of this city! And I won't be blackmailed into negotiating with the likes of you! Eggman: Really? He he he!(clicks finger, robot destroys another nearby building) Mayor, now are you ready to negotiate with me? Mayor: Uh, technically sir, our charter doesn't allow me to surrender the city. Eggman: (makes grumpy face) Missile Wrist, destroy this place before I- Tails: Eggman! Eggman: Huh?(tails flies over head, ducks) It's Tails. I'll teach that flying furball!(to wrist) Attention Missile Wrist, take aim at that plane! Blast it out of the sky! Missile Wrist: Acknowledged. (tries to shoot tornado, but misses) Chris:(says something I can't tell) Tails: Two can play at that game, hang on! Crystal: Woah! Tails tries to shoot but no dents Tails: It's no use! It's armour's too thick! Crystal: I don't think my ice would even beat it! Chris: Hey Tails, look out! Tails: Huh? Tails: (sees mssile) Woooaaah! (pulls lever) (propeller gets broken) This is what I call an emergency! Crystal: Oh no duuuh! Tails: (recovers plane) We're in the jet set! Tails, Chris and Crystal: Huuahh! plane continues flying. down with Amy and Knuckles Amy: Tails is in trouble! We've gotta find a way to help him! Knuckles: I've got more important things to do! Amy: FINE! Who needs you?!(runs inside) Knuckles: Don't go in there!(she continues running) She's only going to get herself hurt. (runs in after her) Amy is at elevator. Knuckles: Amy! Amy: Huh? Knuckles: Amy! Amy: Hm!(elevator door closes) Knuckles: Stop! Rrr! Great! What'll I do now?(notices exit to roof sign) with sonic... running he ends up in the road, then on a tree. Eggman: Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Sonic: Eggman! So that clown got sent here too!(notices Tails, Crystal and Chris) Time for me to join the party! zooms off toward the battle. back with tails, crystal and chris... flying. Knux arrives. Knuckles: Alright, I need a strategy. Amy arrives. Knuckles: What took you so long? Oooh! Amy: Hyaaaah!!!(gets out hammer) Leave my friends alone you big bully! Knuckles: Don't do it Amy! Amy: Haah!(hits leg, doesn't do anything, except hurt her hand) Uh oh!(get's grabbed) Knuckles: Haah! Hang on Amy! Eggman: Hold it Knucklehead! One more step and the girl's a gonna!(clicks fingers) robot squeezes Amy. Amy: Nooo! Knuckles! sonic is rushing. Sonic: I'd better pick up the pace if I want to be part of the action runs faster. back with Knux and Amy... Knuckles: Leave Amy alone! Or you'll be sorry! Eggman: Sorry? I'm already sorry you and your friends have survived! My consellation seems that Sonic didn't! Crystal(still on plane): (thoughts) but he did! Eggman: Huh? Heh? Hmm? Or did he? Perhaps this is all a trap! Tails: What if Sonic doesn't make it? Crystal: Oh, I'm sure he will! Chris: (looks elsewhere) Oh? Chris: It's okay! Help is on the way! Crystal: Told you so! Eggman: Huh? Sonic arrives on the scene tornado flies down, Chris: Get him, Sonic! Ha ha! Crystal gives him ring(instead of chris, it's crystal) Sonic: Thanks! he he he he! Eggman: There he is! Get ready to fire! robot just tosses Amy. Amy: Noooooooo!!!! Knuckles: Gotcha! Sonic: he he he! Eggman: Hurry! Fire! missiles miss sonic. One almost looks like it did. but it didn't. Eggman: Finally! Eggman: Hm? Eggman: Fire away! missile wrist starts launching it's arms, but Sonic dances on them. Sonic: (slaps it 4 times) Ha ha Blur!(pulls face) (slaps butt) Crystal: (thoughts) Oh my god! Sonic is so cocky. That's what I call funny! Eggman: Wise guy! I'll show you! Sonic: (continues dancing on them) hm hm hm hm hm hm! Knuckles: Sonic! Try the old slap on the wrist! Sonic: Yeah!(gets pulled in, does face) robot smashes it's main attack. Sonic: Bye! Eggman: Fire! missiles fire, hit sonic, he endures it. Eggman: Ha haaaa! Sonic pops out of explosion, beats missile wrist. Chris and Crystal: All right Sonic! Eggman: (coughs) Uuugh... Sonic: You lose. Eggman: Rrrr. This isn't over, blue boy! (flies upward) You haven't heard the last of Eggman! Soon I will rule this world, this universe and the Chaos Emeralds will be mine! Hoo ho ho ho ho ho ho! Amy: Oh, Sonic! Sonic! You're okay! Sonic: Ugh! take it easy! Crystal: (thoughts) She ain't getting to Sonic! I am! Amy: For a while there, Sonic, I thought I'd never see you again! Sonic: Amy! Please let me go! Knuckles: Hmm... people come with guns. Chief: Alright, nobody move! Knuckles: Oh great. Now what? Chief: Don't try running away. Knuckles: (gets surrounded with purple aura, kinda like his hyper or super form) RRRR! Knuckles never runs from a fight! Chief: Hey! Easy pal! Tails and Crystal: Soniiic! Sonic and Amy grab on to ladder. Sonic: Hey, Knuckles, come on! Knuckles: rrr... Amy: Knuckles, let's go! Knuckles: Rrr...(calms down) hm! (runs to ladder) Chief: Get 'em!(start shooting guns, which make mild gun noises) Chris: We'll go back to my house guys! Tails: Cream and Cheese are there waiting for us! Amy: Wow! Them too? So we're all here together! Crystal: Yup! Knuckles: Count me out! This is where I get off!(gets off ladder) Amy: No! Don't go! Knuckles: See ya round!(leaves) Amy: He's not coming with us? But why not? Sonic: That's Knuckles. He does things his way. End Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised